


As I Burn A Sun To Say Goodbye

by warlockdetective



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten sees Rose at Bad Wolf Bay, but what is he thinking? (Sorry, that was a rubbish summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Burn A Sun To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the most angsty pieces I've ever written, but it might not seem that angsty to you, but how am I supposed to know? Be honest!

I don't want you to cry,  
As I burn a sun to say goodbye.  
I just wanted to see your face again,  
And ask where you were and how you'd been.  
I just wanted you to remember the time  
When we had our adventures and you were mine.  
When you were always by my side,  
Until time decided to turn the tide.  
I still remember that fateful day  
When you were suddenly taken away  
And by my side was where you wanted to stay,  
But alas, you were taken to Norway.  
So here we are once again  
And I want to ask you how you've been.  
But I don't want to make you cry  
As I burn a sun to say goodbye.  
But suddenly you tell me you love me,  
Which I somehow find quite right to be.  
I want to tell you I feel the same,  
But all I can say is your name  
When I suddenly run out of time.  
That sun has burned and I can never reply,  
And all I know is that we both want to cry.  
And this is the result of a cruel twist of time,  
For now I broke your heart, and you broke mine.


End file.
